


Pokémon Characters that Make Me Go  ///o-o///

by SilverNinjaFLux



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux
Summary: basically just male characters from Pokemon that I have always been a simp for





	Pokémon Characters that Make Me Go  ///o-o///

1\. Kiawe, he can dance and would treat me right  
2\. Piers  
3\. Grimsley  
4\. Ilima or however you spell it  
5\. The Striaton trio  
6\. Drayden, don't ask why  
7\. Raihan  
8\. Leon  
9\. Literally any generation's male Ace Trainer, aside from gen 7  
10\. Lance  
11\. Burgh  
12\. Milo  
13\. Natural  
14\. Guzma  
15\. Morty  
16\. Siebold  
17\. Grant  
18\. Brycen  
19\. Cheren  
20\. Falkner

Will update when I can think of more characters.


End file.
